


hanggang sa muli, hanggang sa huli

by theyeoltimate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyeoltimate/pseuds/theyeoltimate
Summary: at sa dulo ng bawat gabi, sa iyo pa rin uuwi.





	1. muli

**Author's Note:**

> Marami kaming pinagdaanan ng babie fic ko na ito, pero masaya ako na we're both _ finally _ here! Thank you, Narito Kami mods, for this fic fest. Salamat din sa pagiging very understanding sa writers niyo. Sana marami pang ganito in the coming years!!!
> 
> To my prompter, thank you for sharing your prompt to us. Sorry na agad if hindi ito nagturn out as you expected, but nevertheless, I hope magustuhan mo ito kahit paano.
> 
> Thank you, B, sa pakikinig sa rants ko, pagbibigay ng suggestions, pagtulong noong nagkaproblema ako sa pagsusulat. Thank you, S, for your playlists and song suggestions. Isang sabi ko lang na pahingi ng kanta kapag nagkakawriter's block ako, nagsesend ka agad. Thank you sa pagiging motivation ko na isulat ito (along with the others sa friend group). I love you (all of you) so much.
> 
> At sa iyo na nagbabasa nito at patuloy na sumusuporta sa fics ng ating fandom, thank you. Labis niyo akong pinapasaya.
> 
> You can listen to [ this playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5CUiACnosI1QSU3PDJGE8H?si=3-ok3Q7lRe2w3d6ZVYXBJQ=) while reading hehe.
> 
> — —
> 
> Prompt #33: Kung bibigyan ng isang pagkakataon si Baekhyun para bumalik sa panahon na 'yon, gagawin niya, at itatama ang lahat. He'll say he's sorry, tell him how much he loves him, and that he wanted him to stay. Kahit magmakaawa pa siya gagawin niya. Dahil mas gugustuhin niya nang matalo sa lahat ng away nila, kaysa mawala si Chanyeol sa kanya. Habang-buhay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ nang magkita tayong muli. _

Parang tumigil ang mundo ni Baekhyun.

Sigurado siya na kanina lang ay halos mabingi na siya sa lakas ng tugtog; pasigaw na nga silang nag-uusap ni Jongdae para lang magkarinigan. Pero hindi niya alam kung hininaan ba ni Sehun ang tugtog at kung nagsasalita pa si Jongdae sa tabi niya kasi parang biglang wala nalang siyang ibang marinig.

Sigurado rin siya na sobrang daming tao kanina sa paligid niya. Buong pamilya nina Jongin at Kyungsoo ang nandito at ilang mga malalapit na kaibigan; halos parang sa mall na nga ang pila sa CR. Pero hindi niya alam kung bigla bang nag-alisan ang mga tao kasi parang wala nalang siyang ibang makita.

Wala na siyang ibang marinig kundi ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. Kinakabahan ba siya? O natatakot? Hindi niya alam, pero alam niyang dahil ito sa taong nasa harapan niya.

Wala na siyang ibang makita kundi ang matangkad na lalaking bagong dating— sobrang pamilyar pero halos hindi na niya nakilala kundi lamang ito ngumiti sa kanya na parang walang nangyari noon.

“Tangina,” malutong na mura ni Jongdae na nagpabalik kay Baekhyun sa realidad.

Kahit hindi maalis ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya sa nakangiting si Chanyeol, kita niya sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata na lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kung nasaan ang matangkad na binata.

“Yeol,” wala sa sariling binanggit nito.

Agad namang pinutol ni Chanyeol ang tama ng kanilang mga mata ni Baekhyun, at bumaling kay Kyungsoo na nagsabi ng pangalan niya. Naglakad itong nakangiti papunta sa isa sa mga kabarkada nila, at agad na binuksan ang kanyang mga bisig para yumakap.

“Soo, congrats!” masayang bati nito.

Halata ni Baekhyun na gulat si Kyungsoo— halos maestatwa ito sa yakap ni Chanyeol. Halata rin sa bibig niyang nakaawang pa at mga matang halos hindi na kumukurap na hindi rin ito inaasahan ni Jongdae.

Pero kung ganito na kagulat sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo, paano pa kaya si Baekhyun?

Tumayo rin si Kyungsoo sa kinauupuan nito at naglakad kasama si Chanyeol papunta sa kung nasaan sina Jongin at Sehun. After all, silang tatlo naman talaga ang original na magkakabarkada. Naghalo lang naman ang barkada nila mula noong—

“Baek.”

Naputol ang iniisip ni Baekhyun nang tawagin siya ni Jongdae, saktong kakabalik lang din ni Kyungsoo mula sa kitchen.

“Baek, hindi ko talaga alam,” sabi ni Kyungsoo— halata sa mukha nito na nagpapanic din siya.

“Huy, ano ka ba, okay lang,” sagot naman ni Baekhyun.

“I swear, kahit sina Sehun nagulat na makita siya,” pag-eexplain pa ng kaibigan niya. “Hindi talaga siya nagconfirm. Sabi ni Nini sineen nga lang daw ang message. I’m really sor—”

“Bakit ka ba nagsosorry? Pre-wedding celebration mo ‘to, ‘wag ka nang mag-isip ng ibang bagay. Okay lang,” pagputol ni Baekhyun sa paliwanag, “Talaga. H’wag na kayong mag-alala. H’wag na nating pag-usapan.”

Nginitian ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan. Kahit siya hindi sigurado kung totoo ang ngiting iyon.

Okay lang naman talaga dapat na nandito si Chanyeol eh. Sino ba siya para maging hindi okay? Kung okay lang si Chanyeol na makita siya, lalong wala siyang karapatan mag-inarte. Okay lang talaga dapat. _ Dapat _. Pero hindi.

So for the next few hours, Baekhyun made sure na nakadikit lang siya kina Kyungsoo at Jongdae. If kailangan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, inaaya naman niya si Jongdae na kumain or lumabas saglit. Hindi naman nagrereklamo ang kaibigan, at thankful siya doon.

Pero mukhang too much to ask yata na huwag magkrus ang landas nila sa buong maghapon kasi sa lahat ng oras na pwede niyang piliin magcr, sa oras pa na makakasalubong niya si Chanyeol na galing sa balcony.

Parang isang teleserye na ‘pag angat niya ng tingin ay nagfade ang background at si Chanyeol na naglalakad habang binubulsa ang lighter niya ang napiling landing-an ng mga mata ni Baekhyun.

Parang isang teleserye na nang makita niya si Chanyeol ay tumigil ang kanyang mundo. He could have continued walking, and just pass by his ex-boyfriend. He could have turned his back and walked away. But Baekhyun, his stupid heart clouding his confused mind, chose to stop and stare.

Parang isang teleserye na nang ilang hakbang na lang ang layo ni Chanyeol ay napatigil din ito sa paglalakad, napaangat ng tingin at saktong tumama ang mga mata nito kay Baekhyun.

Pero hindi ito isang teleserye na parang hindi lumipas ang tatlong taon, at ganoon pa rin ang nararamdaman nila. Hindi naman kasi ito isang teleserye kung saan tatakbo sila pabalik sa bisig ng isa’t isa. _Sadly for Baekhyun,_ _hindi ito isang teleserye kung saan mahal pa rin siya ni Chanyeol after everything._

Tatalikod na sana si Baekhyun at aalis— tatakasan si Chanyeol. Doon naman siya magaling eh— ang umalis ‘pag nagkakanda-leche leche na lahat. Pero before he can even take a step, huli na ang lahat.

“Baekhyun,” tawag ni Chanyeol.

Ganoong-ganoon pa rin ang tunog ng boses niya, ang lalim, at ang hugot tuwing binabanggit ang pangalan ni Baekhyun. Ganoon pa rin hitsura ng buka ng bibig nya, ang galaw ng mga labi niya, ang kunot sa noo na parang sa kanya lang nakatutok ang buong atensyon ni Chanyeol. It was all too familiar that it hurts, It sounds too familiar that Baekhyun almost broke down, kasi alam niya na parang ganoon pa rin pero hindi na. _ Pero nagbago na. _

Pero bago pa man makasagot si Baekhyun, bago pa man niya makalma ang puso niyang akala niya ay ayos na at nakalimot na, pinamukha lang ulit ni Chanyeol na hindi ganoon kadali ‘yon.

Nginitian ni Chanyeol ang dating kasintahan— totoo at masaya, tulad ng mga ngiting si Baekhyun lang noon ang nakakapagbigay sa kanya.


	2. huli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ kung paano tayo napunta sa huli. _

Maganda ang panahon, at halos nakakasilaw ang araw— tulad ng ngiti ni Chanyeol.

“Ang saya mo ah,” pang-aasar ni Baekhyun.

Tinaas lang ni Chanyeol ang kamay nilang magkahawak na parang pinapakita niya ito sa kausap.

“Kilig ka?” tanong ni Baekhyun na malawak din ang ngiti.

Umiling si Chanyeol na kagat-kagat ang kanyang labi para pigilan ang sariling ngumiti.

_ Napakacute, _ naisip ni Baekhyun. _ Napakacute ng boyfriend niya _ . Finally, _ boyfriend na niya. _Napapabuntong hininga nalang siya sa saya. Ito na yata ang pinakamagandang Lunes sa tanang buhay ni Baekhyun.

‘Pag pasok palang nila sa classroom, parang nakuha na agad nila ang atensyon ng lahat ng nandoon, lalo na ng mga kaibigan nila.

“Putang ina?” malutong na mura ni Sehun habang nakaturo sa kamay nilang magkahawak, “Ano ‘to? Nag-akayan kayo pagtawid tapos nakalimutan niyong bumitaw?”

Tumawa si Baekhyun, at nilingon siya ni Chanyeol na nakangiti.

“Kami na, Sehun,” sagot ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin pa rin kay Baekhyun at mas mahigpit pang hinawakan ang kamay ng kasintahan.

“Ha?!?!” gulat na tanong ni Jongdae na napatayo pa sa upuan niya.

Maya-maya ay sabay na pumasok sa classroom sina Jongin at Kyungsoo na parehas may bitbit na banana milk.

“Kyungsoo, dalian mo d’yan mamaya na kayo maglandian ni Jongin hindi rin naman ‘yan aamin sa’yo. Kausapin mo ‘tong si Baekhyun,” pambungad ni Jongdae sa isa pang kaibigan na halos malaglag na ang bag mula sa desk niya kasi hinihila na siya ni Jongdae bago pa ito maipatong nang maayos.

“Ano na naman bang ginawa ni Baekhyun?” inis na tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Naglasing na naman ba kayo kagabi tapos naghalikan sila ni Chanyeol pero friends lang sila?”

“Gaga, tanungin mo siya,” sagot ni Jongdae.

“Ano nga, Baekhyun?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano?”

“Sumagot ka nang maayos, bakla ka! Si Kyungsoo na kausap mo, hindi ako! Ano? Kayo na ba?”

“Anong sila na?” pagsabat naman ni Jongin.

“Kami na nga ni Chanyeol,” simpleng sagot ni Baekhyun.

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ang likod ng kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Puta, nananaginip ka ba, Chanyeol?”

“Gago, finally?!?!”

Lahat naman sila natawa sa sabay na reaksyon nina Sehun at Jongin. Halos isang taon ding hinabol-habol ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, at totoong parang panaginip lang ang lahat kasi _ finally _ sila na talaga. Matapos ang lahat ng drunk confessions ni Chanyeol, at mga araw na halos mabaliw siya tuwing papayagan siya ni Baekhyun hawakan ang kamay nito, tuwing hahalik siya pabalik, at tuwing halos higit pa doon ang magawa nila, pero sa huli ay sasabihing magkaibigan lang sila.

Kasi ngayon, finally, kanya na talaga ang hawak niya.

_ Si Chanyeol na ata ang pinakamasayang lalaki ngayon sa mundo. _

— —

“Away na naman?” tanong ni Jongin nang madatnan nila si Chanyeol na sunod-sunod ang tungga sa alak sa shared condo nilang tatlo. 

“‘Pag umiinom ako, away agad kami?” sagot naman ng kaibigan, “Saka grabe naman ‘yong ‘na naman’! Hindi naman kami lagi magkaaway.”

“Hindi kayo laging magkaaway noong first year tayo,” sagot naman ni Jongin.

“Saka bakit, hindi ba kayo magkaaway?” sabat naman ni Sehun.

“Sabi ni Kyungsoo nagraincheck daw si Baekhyun sa lakad nila nina Jongdae eh,” sabi ni Jongin habang nagsasalin ng alak sa sariling baso.

Bumulong ng isang malutong na “tangina” si Chanyeol bago dere-deretsong nilaklak ang lahat ng natitira sa baso niya.

Kinuha niya ang phone na nakapatong sa table at nagmamadaling umalis.

“Pasaan ka?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Tinatanong pa ba ‘yan, pre? Punta na ‘yan kay Baek,” sagot ni Sehun para sa kaibigan.

May sinabi pa si Jongin pero hindi na ‘yon narinig ni Chanyeol. Kung hindi sumama si Baekhyun sa lakad nila nina Jongdae, malamang hindi rin siya okay. Ayaw ni Chanyeol ng nararamdaman niya at the moment, and just thinking na baka ganoon din kapangit ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ay mas lalong hindi kaya ni Chanyeol.

_ Fuck pride. Damn it kung sino man ang tama o mali sa kanilang dalawa. _ Makikipagbati na siya. _ Mahal niya eh. Iyon naman ang mahalaga ‘di ba? _

Naglakad siya papunta sa boarding house nina Baekhyun. Malayong lakarin pero wala na kasing nakapilang tricycle. _ Alas dos na ng madaling araw. _ Kahit mga tricycle drivers ay nagpapahinga na. _ Si Chanyeol lang naman itong baliw eh _.

Pero pagdating sa boarding house nina Baekhyun, saka lang talaga nagsink in kay Chanyeol ang oras. Malamang mapapalayas na naman siya ng landlady nina Baekhyun tulad noong unang away nila at nagpunta siya doon ng lasing, nagring ng doorbell ng alas tres ng umaga.

Wala na siyang ibang alam na gawin kundi itext si Baekhyun.

**Chanyeol:**

Baek, gising ka pa?

Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Chanyeol habang inaabangan ang pagsulpot ng message notification from Baekhyun. Pero ilang beses ng nagpalit ang mga numero sa orasan sa cellphone niya ay wala pa rin siyang natatanggap na reply.

  


**Baekhyun:**

Bakit?

**Chanyeol:**

Nasa labas ako. Please, usap tayo?

**Baekhyun:**

Umuwi ka na.

**Chanyeol:**

Please?

Umupo si Chanyeol sa may sidewalk habang naghihintay ng reply mula kay Baekhyun. Pero hindi na siya nakatanggap ng text, sa halip ay narinig niyang bumukas nang dahan-dahan ang gate.

Paglingon ay nakita niya si Baekhyun na nakapajama at suot-suot ang jacket niyang malaki na lagpas na sa mga kamay nito. Kahit paano ay lumuwag ang pakiramdam ng dibdib niya nang makita niya ang kasintahan na suot ang kung anong kanya.

“Baek,” tawag ni Chanyeol, at madaling tumayo para harapin si Baekhyun.

Pinigilan niya ang sariling yakapin ang kasintahan nang kaharap na niya ito.

“Uminom ka? Lasing ka ba?” unang tanong ni Baekhyun. Amoy na amoy niya ang alak mula kay Chanyeol.

“Nakainom, pero hindi ako lasing,” sagot ni Chanyeol, “Sorry.”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun, hindi pa rin niya tinitingnan si Chanyeol.

“Mahal,”pagtawag ulit niya, sinusubukang kunin ang buong atensyon ng kausap.

“Bakit?” tanong ni Baekhyun, mas lalo itong yumuko. “Umuwi ka na.”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun, at ang kabilang kamay niya ay nilagay nya sa pisngi ng binata.

“I’m sorry,” bulong niya rito.

“Boyfriend kita, Chanyeol eh,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Pero kung kailan kailangan kita, nasaan ka?”

Sobrang bigat ng puso ni Chanyeol. Ano ba kasing idadahilan niya? Siya naman kasi itong tangang tulog nung hinahanap siya ni Baekhyun para humingi ng help bago ang exams nila. Masyado kasing napuyat si Chanyeol the night before dahil may tinapos pa siyang research para sa isang pa-major nilang subject. Magkapair sila ni Baekhyun doon pero dahil alam nyang busy pa si Baek ay nagvolunteer siya na siya na ang magfifinal edits at magcocompile. Hindi naman niya akalain na magtatagal siya, at aabutin na ng umaga.

Tumungo lang si Chanyeol saglit— nag-iisip kung anong sasabihin niya. Kasi hindi rin naman niya alam ang isasagot. Kahit ano pa kasing idahilan niya, para sa kanya ay siya pa rin ang nagkulang sa kanilang dalawa.

“I love you,” bulong niya, mahina pero narinig ito ni Baekhyun. “Mahal na mahal kita.”

Parehas silang nanahimik pagkatapos niyang bitawan ang mga salitang ‘yon. Nakatungo pa rin siya, natatakot tingnan si Baekhyun. Natatakot sa magiging reaksyon nito.

“Hindi ko kayang wala ka, Baek,” pagpapatuloy ni Chanyeol. “Mamamatay ako ‘pag nawala ka.”

Hindi mamamalayan ni Chanyeol na umiiyak na siya kung hindi hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang pisngi niya para i-angat ang kanyang mukha.

Dahan-dahang pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang mga luha sa mukha ni Chanyeol kahit na siya mismo ay umiiyak.

“Hindi, hindi, hindi,” paulit-ulit na banggit ni Baekhyun habang umiiling— kahit siya mismo ay hindi na niya naiintindihan ang sinasabi niya, “Hindi kita iiwan, ha? Hindi, hindi.”

Hinila ni Chanyeol papunta sa bisig niya si Baekhyun— mahigpit tulad ng kapit niya sa mga salita nito. 

_ Pero sa paghigpit ng kapit, sa pagsakit. _

  


— —

“Ngayon na ata ang pinakamasayang araw sa buhay ko,” bulong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, habang naglalagay ng mabababaw na mga halik sa bumbunan nito.

Hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol kung bakit punong-puno at umaapaw ang damdamin niya sa oras na ‘yon. Hindi niya maipaliwanag kung bakit parang ang saya-saya niya at parang wala ng bukas. Hindi naman nila ito first date, ni hindi ganito ka-overwhelmed ang pakiramdam niya noong sinagot na siya ni Baekhyun.

_ Siguro namiss niya lang talaga. _

Halos limang buwan din silang sobrang busy ni Baekhyun dahil sa board exams. Oo, nagkikita sila. Oo, halos lagi pa rin silang magkasama. Pero parehas silang maraming iniisip noon— na sa tuwing magkikita sila, hindi naman buong atensyon ang binibigay nila sa isa’t isa.

Naramdaman niyang hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang mga braso niyang nakayakap dito, tila mas hinihigpitan pa ang yakap niya.

_ Namiss niya talaga. Ayaw na muna niyang umuwi. _

Pero darating at darating ang gabi, matatapos ang araw, at sa huli, kailangan pa rin nilang umuwi.

— 

Nagising si Chanyeol sa sunod-sunod na tunog ng cellphone ni Baekhyun. Mahimbing pang natutulog ang boyfriend nya na nakaunan sa dibdib niya, kaya hinayaan niya muna ang tawag at natulog nalang ulit.

Nang sunod siyang magising ay dahil na sa tunog ng boses ni Baekhyun na sinundan ng paggalaw sa kama.

Maraming sinasabi ang boyfriend niya pero ang tanging nagregister lang sa bagong gising na utak ni Chanyeol ay “Uuwi po ako, Ma. Uuwi na po ako.”

Pagdilat ni Chanyeol ng mga mata ay bumungad sa kanya si Baekhyun na hindi magkaintindihan sa pagsasapatos.

“Baek,” tawag niya, at nang tumunghay ito para tingnan siya, saka lang napansin ni Chanyeol ang walang tigil na pagpatak ng mga luha ng kasintahan.

Agad na napabangon si Chanyeol para lumapit kay Baekhyun.

“Mahal, anong nangyari?”

Pagkatapos na pagkatapos niyang sabihin ‘yon ay hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang tuluyang paghikbi. Umiiling lang ito habang umiiyak.

“Anong nangyari?” tanong niya ulit.

Tuloy lang sa pag-iyak si Baekhyun. Sinusubukan niyang magsalita pero nalalamon ng mga hikbi ang mga sinasabi niya. 

“Si Papa,” he managed to say.

At kahit hindi gaanong alam ni Chanyeol ang mga nangyayari, naiintindihan niya.

Lumuhod siya sa harap ni Baekhyun, inayos ang rubber shoes nito, sinintas nang mahigpit.

“Uwi na tayo?” 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun, hindi binatawan, hindi bibitawan.

—

Tahimik lang si Baekhyun sa byahe pauwi. Hindi na naman nito kailangang sabihin kay Chanyeol ang nangyari dahil kahit ang cellphone ni Chanyeol ay puno rin ng missed calls at messages galing sa mga magulang nilang dalawa. Nasa ospital ang tatay ni Baekhyun. 

Hanggang sa makarating sila sa ospital ay tanging “kumusta” lang ang narinig na salita ni Chanyeol mula kay Baekhyun. Ayaw nitong umalis sa tabi ng tatay niya kahit para lang kumain kaya si Chanyeol nalang ang kumilos para bumili, dalahan siyang makakain at piliting uminom ng tubig. 

Nakaupo pa rin si Baekhyun sa may gilid ng kama ng tatay niya habang si Chanyeol ay nasa mahabang upuan sa may bintana. Umuwi muna ang nanay ni Baekhyun para kumuha ng mga damit at nagpaiwan silang dalawa para magbantay.

Tahimik silang dalawa nang malakas na nagvibrate paulit ulit ang phone ni Chanyeol. Rinig na rinig ito dahil nakapatong ito sa may lamesa. Hinayaan lang muna ni Chanyeol, pero nang makailan na ay si Baekhyun na mismo ang kumuha ng phone, at inabot ito.

“Baka importante. Kanina pa eh.”

Kinuha na ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya at chineck ito. 

Tadtad siya ng notifications. Hindi lang basta text messages at missed calls kundi pati notifications from social media.

_ Lumabas na ang results ng board exams nila _.

Sobrang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya habang tinitingnan ang post ng Ate niya na nagupload ng screenshot ng results. Nakahighlight ang pangalan niya. Maraming congratulations ang laman ng notifications ni Chanyeol. _ Pumasa siya. _

Agad siyang nagpunta sa website kung saan nagpopost ng results.

“May nangyari ba?” tanong bigla ni Baekhyun.

“Nagrelease na raw ng results ng exam,” sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Ha?” halata ang panic sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

Agad nitong kinuha ang cellphone niya at binuksan.

“Bakit wala akong messages?”

Agad nag-”find” si Chanyeol sa website at tinype ang “Byun” para makita ang pangalan ni Baekhyun sa list.

_ No results found. _

Nakailang ulit pa siya. Pati “Baekhyun” ay tinype na niya. Wala pa rin. Nagscroll down na siya sa results, pero hindi niya mahanap ang pangalan ni Baekhyun.

Tiningnan niya si Baekhyun. Ngumiti ito sa kanya.

“Congrats, mahal,” mahina nitong sinabi.

Tumayo si Chanyeol at yumakap kay Baekhyun.

“I love you,” bulong nito.

And for the nth time that day, nakita niyang umiyak si Baekhyun.

“Okay lang ako, Yeol,” sabi niya habang humihikbi. “Kaya ko naman eh.”

Chanyeol just held him kasi wala naman siyang magagawa. Ni hindi niya alam anong sasabihin o kung may dapat ba siyang gawin.

Pagkatapos umiyak ay nanahimik lang si Baekhyun. Lumipat ito sa tabi ni Chanyeol, mahigpit na hinawakan ang kamay ng kasintahan. 

Pagdating ng mama ni Baekhyun, nagulat si Chanyeol na nagpaalam ang boyfriend niya na uuwi muna sila. Akala niya kailangan pa niyang pilitin ito na umuwi para makapagpahinga, pero at least siya na mismo ang gustong umuwi.

On the way home, tahimik pa rin si Baekhyun, pero clingy na ito. Hindi niya binibitawan ang kamay ni Chanyeol. Sa byahe ay hinahalikan pa niya ito paminsan-minsan. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol pero sobra-sobra siyang kinakabahan.

Gabi na nang makarating sila sa bahay nina Baekhyun. Nakakatawa dahil pati langit na kanina ay sobrang liwanag, biglang nagbuhos ng malakas na ulan ngayon. Tila sumasabay ito sa pagbabago ng mood ng araw.

Pagdating ay dumeretso si Chanyeol sa kusina para ihain ang pagkaing binili nila sa nadaanang karinderya. 

Sinasalin ni Chanyeol ang pang-ulam sa maliit na mangkok, nang maramdaman niyang yumakap si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“I love you,” bulong nito.

Hinarap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at nginitian, “Anong meron?”

Umiling ito.

“Love kita,” ulit nito, tumiad para halikan ang gilid ng labi ni Chanyeol.

“Love you, too,” sagot ni Chanyeol.

Humagikgik si Baekhyun, at hinalikan pa mismo ang labi ng boyfriend.

Ang mabababaw na halik ay unti-unting lumalim. Sunod-sunod na parang ayaw tigilan ni Baekhyun.

Nakakapit siya sa braso ni Chanyeol, habang ang kamay ng isa ay nakapulupot sa may bewang niya. Sa paglalim ng mga halik ay sa paghigpit din ng hawak at yakap.

“Baek,” Chanyeol said, trying to interrupt the kisses. “Mahal, wait lang.”

He slightly pushed Baekhyun away kasi kaunti nalang ay baka hindi na rin siya makapagpigil.

“Bakit?” inosenteng tanong nito sa kanya.

“Mahal naman…”

Hindi ito ang unang pagkakataon na naging mapusok silang dalawa. Sa mahigit apat na taon nila sa relationship ay maraming beses nang muntik silang magcross ng line. At parating si Baekhyun ang unang lumalayo. Naiintindihan naman ni Chanyeol na hindi pa ito ready. Hindi naman din niya gusto kung ayaw ni Baekhyun.

“Ayaw mo na ba sa ’kin?”

Natigilan si Chanyeol sa tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi!” deretsong sagot niya, “Bakit mo naisip ‘yan?”

Tiningnan siya nito sa mata. Hindi mawari ni Chanyeol ang tingin na ‘yon. Malungkot ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Kahit si Chanyeol ay nasasaktang tingnan sila.

“Mahal mo pa rin ba ako?” pabulong nitong tanong, “Kahit ganito lang ako, Yeol? Kahit kulang na kulang ako? Kahit na ang dami namang pwedeng iba na sila nalang? Mahal mo pa rin ba ako kahit nakakapagod—”

Hinalikan muli ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. 

“Mahalin mo pa ako?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang iniyayakap ang braso niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol.

Inangat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, at agad namang pinulupot ni Baekhyun sa bewang niya ang binti nito. Naglakad

Ibinaba ni Chanyeol sa kama si Baekhyun.

“Mahal,” hinihingal na tawag niya.

“Please, Yeol,” nagmamakaawang sagot ni Baekhyun. “Okay lang ako. Please.”

“Baek…”

“Mahal mo ako ‘di ba? Please iparamdam mong mahal mo ako. ‘Wag mo akong iwan ngayong gabi, Yeol. Please.”

Hinila ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa kama. Hinalikan uli habang hinahawi paakyat ang t-shirt nito.

Mabilis ang bawat galaw ni Baekhyun. Tila nagmamadali ito. Tila may hinahabol. Bawat halik ni Chanyeol ay sumusunod ang katawan nito, bawat layo ng halik ay inilalapit nito pabalik.

Bawat haplos ay tila ninanamnam nito. _ Gustong-gusto niyang makaramdam. _

“Yeol,” daing nito nang bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol sa dibdib niya.

Nagpakasasa sa paghalik at pag-iiwan ng marka sa katawan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Kanya ito. Kanya lamang. And when he thought he already had enough of the smaller’s chest ay bumaba pa lalo ang halik niya papunta sa hita nito.

“Mahal,” mahinang ungol ni Chanyeol nang magkaharap at magkalebel na muli ang mukha nila ni Baekhyun.

Hindi na kailangan pang magsabi ni Chanyeol dahil mas binuka pa ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga binti para rito. Handa na siya. At gustong-gusto niya ito.

Walang ibang maririnig sa kwarto except for Chanyeol’s low groans and Baekhyun’s moans habang nag-iisa ang mga katawan nila. Mainit. Para silang nasusunog.

Pero this is what Baekhyun wants. Ito ang sa tingin niya kailangan niya.

Ang maramdaman si Chanyeol ng buong-buo. Ang maramdaman si Chanyeol _ lang _. 

—

Paggising ni Chanyeol ay wala na si Baekhyun sa tabi niya. Nanikip agad ang dibdib niya.

Paano kung ayaw na ni Baekhyun pagkatapos ng nangyari? Paano kung hindi niya nagustuhan?

Pero agad niyang binura ito sa isip niya nang mabasa ang text ni Baekhyun na nagmadali itong pumunta sa hospital dahil may emergency sa dad niya, at huwag na munang sumunod si Chanyeol

_ “Uwi ka muna sa inyo, Chanyeol. Kita nalang tayo mamayang gabi.” _

He tried not to overthink Baekhyun’s last text na walang “I love you” at hindi siya tinawag na “Yeol” o “Mahal” dahil alam niyang marami ring iniisip ang boyfriend niya. Magkikita naman sila mamaya eh.

Surprisingly ay mabilis lumipas ang oras na hindi sila magkasama. Sinundo niya si Baekhyun sa ospital. Naghihintay sya sa parking lot dahil ayaw ni Baekhyun na paakyatin pa sya sa kwarto ng papa nito.

_ “Makikita ka pa ni Mama.” _

Hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol kung bakit ganoon ang dahilan ni Baekhyun, pero hinayaan nalang niya. Masyadong maraming iniisip ang pamilya ni Baekhyun at ang makakadagdag pa siya sa mga ito ang pinakahuling gustong mangyari ni Chanyeol.

Agad niyang hinalikan ang pisngi ni Baekhyun nang makita ito. 

Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, at nang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya ay pasimple siyang nagpanggap na kinukuha ang cellphone mula sa bulsa niya para bitawan ito.

The ride home was awkward. Si Chanyeol lang ang nagkwekwento pero halfway ay nanahimmik nalang din siya dahil parang wala sa mood si Baekhyun. Naiintindihan naman niyang baka pagod lang talaga ito.

Hinatid niya si Baekhyun sa may gate, pero noong magpapaalam na siya, finally ay nagsalita na ang kasintahan.

“Yeol,” tawag ni Baekhyun, “Usap lang tayo saglit.”

Chanyeol smiled. _ Hindi pa rin kayang tiisin ni Baekhyun na hindi siya nakakausap nang maayos sa isang buong maghapon _.

“Oo naman,” malambing nitong sagot, “Kumusta ka ngayon?”

Baekhyun’s eyes looked up at him. Malungkot. Blangko. They were empty.

“Pagod ako, Chanyeol,” mahina nitong sinabi, lampas ang tingin sa kausap, “Pagod na pagod na ako.”

When Chanyeol heard those words, he swore something was wrong, pero ayaw niyang maisip ‘yon. Hindi. _ Hindi. Hindi. Hindi. _

“Pahinga ka na muna. Bukas nalang tayo magkwnetuhan,” sagot niya.

Umiling lang si Baekhyun.

“Hindi,” banggit ni Baekhyun, kasabay ng pag-imik sa utak ni Chanyeol. “Yeol, sorry.”

And when those words slipped past Baekhyun’s lips, alam na ni Chanyeol.

“Mahal, anong sinasabi mo?” he asked, trying to hold Baekhyun’s hand pero iniwas lang ito ni Baekhyun at ginamit para punasan ang mga luha niya.

“Chanyeol, tigil na muna tayo,” Baekhyun managed to say after breathing heavily.

“Baekhyun, ano?” 

Paulit ulit lang na umiiling si Baekhyun habang umiiyak. Tumutulo na rin ang luha sa mga mata ni Chanyeol.

“Ano bang nangyayari, Baek?” tanong niya uli. “Kausapin mo naman ako. Hindi pwedeng ganito lang.”

Baekhyun wiped his own tears and tried to calm himself down bago nagsalita ulit.

“Chanyeol, napapagod lang kasi tayo eh,” pagdadahilan niya.

Napapikit si Baekhyun sa gulat nang marinig niya ang malakas na suntok ni Chanyeol sa pader sa gilid ng gate nila.

“Sinong may sabing napapagod ako, Baek?” tanong ni Chanyeol, “Kahit pa maglakad ako araw-araw makita ka lang, gagawin ko. Baekhyun, ikaw ang pahinga ko.”

Hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol. _ Hindi niya maiintindihan. _

Lalong lumakas ang mga hikbi ni Baekhyun.

“Paano naman ako?” sagot niya habang umiiyak. “Chanyeol, paano naman ako? Hindi ka napapagod pero pagod na pagod na ako.”

At nang marinig niya ‘yon, parang sinaksak si Chanyeol.

Pagod na si Baekhyun.

_ Pagod na sa kanya si Baekhyun. _

“So ano ‘yong kagabi?” desperado niyang tanong, “Ano ‘yon, Baekhyun? Planado mo ba ‘to?”

Hindi siya sinagot ni Baekhyun at umiyak lang.

“Iyong kagabi? Last ditch effort? Final hoorah? Naisip mo na makikipaghiwalay ka rin naman, so lulubusin mo na para sagaran na ang sakit? Ganon ba ‘yon?”

“Chanyeol, please,” pag-awat ni Baekhyun.

“Putang ina, Baekhyun!” malakas na ang boses ni Chanyeol, pero hindi niya mapigilan. Litong-lito siya. Bakit ganoon? “Apat na taon. Itatapon mo nalang ng ganoon? Dahil lang napagod ka? Hindi na natin ilalaban? Tapos na?”

Baekhyun stepped back. Natatakot siya.

“Apat na taon na kitang pilit hinahawakan, Yeol. Apat na taon na kitang pilit inilalaban. Mahal kita—”

“Mahal mo ako, mahal kita. Bakit ayaw mo na?” gulong-gulong tanong niya.

“Gusto ko. _ Gustong-gusto ko. _ Pero hindi ko na kaya. Ubos na ubos na ako.”

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s wrist, and Baekhyun gasped nang lumuhod si Chanyeol sa harapan niya.

“Please, Baekhyun,” nagmamakaawa at desperado niyang sinasabi. “Please.”

Umiiyak lang si Baekhyun. Hindi makasagot at hindi makatingin.

“Hindi ko kaya, Baek,” tuloy ni Chanyeol, “Hindi ko kaya. Huwag mo akong iwan please. Mamamatay ako, Baekhyun. Hindi ko kakayanin. Please wag ganito.”

“Chanyeol, tumayo ka na d’yan. Please, umuwi ka nalang muna,” Baekhyun said, trying to escape from Chanyeol’s hold sa kamay niya.

Pero bago pa man tuluyang umalis si Baekhyun ay niyakap ni Chanyeol ang may bewang niya.

“Can’t I stay the night? Please, mahal, ayaw kong umuwi ng ganito. Ayaw kong matulog ng ganito. Please.”

“Tama na, Yeol,” Baekhyun insisted kahit na nanginginig na rin ang boses niya.

Pinilit niyang tumalikod at nagderederetso na papasok sa bahay nila. Ni hindi niya nilingon si Chanyeol.

— —

Pagpasok na pagpasok ni Baekhyun at Jongdae sa sasakyan ay hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang mga luha niya.

“Dae, bakit ganoon?” tanong niya sa kaibigan, “Bakit okay na siya?”

“Baek…” pag-aalo ni Jongdae, “Ilang taon na rin ba ‘yon? Three? Four?”

Lalong umiyak si Baekhyun.

“Akala ko naman okay na rin ako eh. Three years na ‘yon, ang tagal-tagal na,” sabi niya.

Hinagod ni Jongdae ang likod ng kaibigan at hinayaan lang itong umiyak.

“Sabi niya, hindi niya kayang wala ako, Dae. Sabi niya mamamatay siya ‘pag nawala ako. Nagmakaawa pa siya ng huwag ko siyang iwan, pero bakit gan’on?” pag-iyak pa niya. “Bakit okay na siya? Bakit ang sakit-sakit pa rin sa’kin? Bakit ang unfair naman?”

“Baekhyun…”

“Ako na nga nang-iwan eh,” tuloy pa rin siya. “Ako ‘yong nanakit. Tangina, ito yata ang karma ko. Mahal na mahal niya ako, Jongdae. Pero ako itong tanga. Tapos nasasaktan ako ngayon? Puta.”

Hindi alam ni Jongdae ang sasabihin sa kaibigan. Tinext nalang niya si Kyungsoo na sumama ang pakiramdam nito, at umuwi na muna sila. Nagreply lang ito ng  _ “naiintindihan ko” _ .

“Masakit pa pala talaga. Three years later, mas masakit pala.”


	3. pag-uwi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ sa iyo lang uuwi. _

“Huwag na kaya akong tumuloy, Jongdae?” tanong ni Baekhyun, sabay tigil sa pag-aayos ng necktie niya.

Kinurot ni Jongdae ang braso ng kaibigan.

“Wow, ang selfish? Kasal ni Kyungsoo, tapos hindi ka tutuloy?” sagot ni Jongdae, “Dahil ano? ‘Di ka pa nakakamove on sa ex mo? Bakla naman, ngayon lang ikakasal si Kyungsoo.”

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun. Hindi rin naman niya talaga kayang huwag pumunta sa kasal ng best friend niya. Titiisin nalang niya. Kinaya naman niya noong pre-wedding party ‘di ba? Kakayanin ulit niya.

_ Nagulat ka lang noon, Baekhyun, _ pagkukumbinsi niya sa sarili niya. _ Hindi mo alam na darating siya. Ngayon, expected mo na. Mas kaya mo na. _

Baekhyun can’t help but cry nang sabay na naglakad sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa aisle. Nang marinig ni Baekhyun na ganito ang plano, tinanong niya si Kyungsoo kung bakit sabay sila at hindi magkahiwalay. At ang sagot ng kaibigan?

_ “Matagal na kami masyadong naghintayan eh. Nakakapagod na maghintay pa.” _

Kaya kumikirot na ang puso niya sa saya habang nakatingin sa best friend niyang umiiyak din.

_ Baby, to the moon and back, you still love me more than that. When my skies are grey, and my whole world is shaking, to the moon and back, you love me more than that. _

Ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagmamahal ng mga kaibigan sa isa’t isa sa bawat lyrics ng kanta. _ Sobrang sarap magmahal at mahalin. _

Hinawakan ni Jongdae ang kamay niya at sabay silang umiyak. Sobrang saya nila para kay Kyungsoo.

_ When your skies are grey, and your world is shaking, to the moon and back, I love you more than that. _

Napatingin siya sa kabilang side ng ceremony, at nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Chanyeol. Pinilit niyang bigyan ito ng maliit na ngiti, pero umiwas lang si Chanyeol ng tingin.

_ To the moon and back, I love you more than that. _

The ceremony ended fast. And everyone was happy sa reception. Iba talaga ang happiness na dala ng weddings. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, naniniwala na uli siya sa forever dahil sa kasal na ito.

Fortunately, kinaya naman niya ang presence ni Chanyeol sa venue. Thankful din siya kay Kyungsoo na hindi sila pinaglapit lalo na sa table sa reception.

Malapit nang matapos ang celebration, at okay si Baekhyun.

_ Nagulat lang talaga ako noong nakaraan _ , he tells himself. _ Okay na naman talaga ako eh. _

Natapos na ang first dance nina Jongin at Kyungsoo. At nag-announce na ang emcee na turn na ng audience na sumabay kung mayroon ding gustong magsayaw.

Natawa si Baekhyun habang pinapanood si Jongdae na inaya ni Minseok, ang katrabaho ni Kyungsoo, na magsayaw. Kitang-kita ang pamumula ng kaibigan niya.

Tumayo siya pagkatapos ng pangalawang chorus ng “Your Universe” para kumuha ng maiinom, at inubos na rin ito sa may tabi ng mesa. Saktong natapos ang kanta, at pagsisimula ng bago ng ipatong niya sa tray ng mga gamit na baso ang ininuman niya.

_ Nanginginig na mga kamay, puso kong hindi mapalagay, pwede ba kitang tabihan? _

Pag-angat niya ng tingin ay nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakatingin din sa kanya. Hindi niya alam pero hindi siya umiwas. Hindi rin naman inalis nito ang tingin kay Baekhyun.

Naglakad si Chanyeol palapit sa kanya. Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Baekhyun.

_ Hindi. Hindi. Hindi pwede. _ Kasi hindi pa siya okay. Kasi hindi pa niya yata kaya.

_ Parang atin ang gabi, para bang wala tayong katabi, at tayo'y sumayaw na parang di na tayo bibitaw. _

Ngumiti ito sa kanya ang magkaharap na sila.

“Sayaw tayo? Favorite mo ‘to noon ‘di ba?”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang pumasok sa isip niya nang tanggapin niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol, at nagpaakay papunta sa kung saan nagsasayawan ang iba pang guests.

_ Nalalasing sayong tingin, at di malaman-laman ang gagawin. Habang lumalalim ang gabi ay lumalapit ang ating mga labi. _

“Ang tagal na rin noong last ko ‘tong narinig,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ako rin,” absent-minded na sagot ni Baekhyun.

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol na parang nagulat.

“Bakit? Favorite mo talaga ito dati ‘di ba?”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun. Bakit nga ba? Favorite niya ito noon eh. Noong sila pa.

_ Matapos man ang sayaw, pangakong di ka bibitaw. _

Ang tagal nilang nagtinginan lang.

“Kumusta na? Kumusta ang Dubai?” tanong ni Baekhyun, surprised maski sa sarili niya na nakaya niyang magsalita at mangumusta.

“Okay lang. Parang never ako nasanay kahit ang tagal ko doon,” sagot ni Chanyeol.

Tumango si Baekhyun.

“Ikaw? Naglaw school ka ba? Sina Tito at Tita?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun.

“Hindi na. Hindi kaya eh,” sagot niya, “Okay naman si Mama. Wala na si Papa.”

Natigilan si Chanyeol.

“Sorry,” sincere niyang sabi, “I didn’t know. Sorry.”

“Okay lang,” Baekhyun replied. “Matagal na rin. Almost three years ago? Halos kasabay ng pag-alis mo.”

The night he broke up with Chanyeol, lumala ang lagay ng Papa niya. At hindi niya kinausap si Chanyeol for two weeks straight kahit halos araw-araw itong pumupunta sa bahay nila. Hanggang sa hindi na kinaya ng papa niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit, pero si Chanyeol ang una niyang tinawagan, pero out of coverage area daw ito. Nagmadali siyang umuwi. _ Baka naghihintay si Chanyeol sa kanya. _

Pero wala na rin si Chanyeol doon. Noong mismong araw na ‘yon, sabi ni Jongdae, lumipad na pa-Dubai si Chanyeol. _ For good _, sabi ng kaibigan.

_ Wag na wag kang bibitaw. Wag na wag kang bibitaw. _

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun na umiiyak na siya sa gitna ng pagsasayaw.

“Baek,” tawag ni Chanyeol.

Nag-aalangan na pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang mga luha ni Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry,” sabi ulit ni Chanyeol

Umiling si Baekhyun.

“Okay lang. Okay lang ako.”

Naramdaman niya ang bisig ni Chanyeol na lalong nagpaiyak sa kanya.

“Sorry,” sambit ni Baekhyun, “Sorry, Yeol.”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol, at hinigpitan lang ang yakap.

“Hinanap kita noon, pero huli na ako,” sabi niya sa gitna ng mga hikbi. “Hanggang ngayon, huli pa rin ako. Sorry.”

“Hindi,” bulong ni Chanyeol. “Hindi.”

_ Mahal, tanging ikaw ang nais kong kasayaw. Wag na wag kang bibitaw. _

—

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano niya nasurvive ang oras na ‘yon, kung paano siya pinakalma ni Chanyeol. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin niya matingnan ang dating kasintahan. Sobrang nakakahiya, pero ano bang magagawa niya eh nangyari na?

Nang matapos ang lahat at nakauwi na ang lahat maliban sa kanila nina Sehun ay inaya na ni Baekhyun si Jongdae para rin makapagpahinga na ang bagong kasal.

Saktong tumayo na rin sina Sehun at Chanyeol na uuwi na rin daw. Agad na napatungo si Baekhyun, at hinila na si Jongdae paalis.

“Ano ba kasing nangyari?” tanong ni Jongdae, “Pag lingon ko, umiiyak ka na!”

“Ssssh,” saway ni Baekhyun, “Nakakahiya!”

Pero bago pa tuluyang mamatay ang usapan ay narinig nila ang boses na pinakaayaw marinig ni Baekhyun at the moment.

“Baekhyun,” tawag nito, “Jongdae, five minutes?”

Inalis ni Jongdae ang hawak sa braso ni Baekhyun.

“Baek, wait mo nalang ako dito ha? Ako nalang kukuha sa sasakyan,” sabi ni Jongdae at agad nang pumunta sa parking lot bago pa siya mapigilan ng kaibigan.

No choice si Baekhyun kundi harapin na si Chanyeol.

“Uy, sorry ulit sa kanina ah?” sabi nito, nakatungo pa rin dahil sa hiya.

“Baekhyun, ‘yong sinabi mo kanina—”

“Ha? ‘Wag mong pansinin mga sinabi ko! Sorry talaga, nadala lang ako sa emosyon ko,” pagpigil niya sa sinasabi ni Chanyeol. "Ang tagal na rin kasi."

_Sobrang tagal na rin kasi._

Finally, napatingin na siya kay Chanyeol na nakatitig lang sa mukha niya.

“Baekhyun,” mahinang banggit nito sa pangalan niya. Tunog three years ago. At ang pakiramdam ay parang three years ago uli. Bago sila maghiwalay._ Bago sila magbago. _

“Hmm?” tanong ni Baekhyun, sinusubukang pakalmahin ang sarili.

Chanyeol took a step closer to him. Sobrang lapit. _ Masyadong malapit. _

“Hindi magiging huli, Baek,” bulong niya, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun kahit pa halos na-estatwa na ito sa pagkakatayo niya.

Naramdaman niya ang mababaw na halik ni Chanyeol sa bumbunan niya.

“Yeol,” banggit niya, hindi alam kung ano pa ang sasabihin.

“Mahal,” tawag ni Chanyeol. Lumundag ang puso ni Baekhyun sa tinawag nito sa kanya.

Baekhyun’s fingers gripped on Chanyeol’s shirt. Hindi na niya alam kung saan siya kakapit.

“Hindi magiging huli, Baek,” pag-ulit ni Chanyeol. “Sa bawat gabi, sa’yo ko pa rin gugustuhin umuwi.”

At sa oras na 'yon, habang yakap ang isa't isa, sa wakas ay alam na ni Baekhyun. _Sa wakas ay naiintindihan na niya—_

na hindi malamig ang mga gabi kapag wala si Chanyeol, _pero kalma ang init kapag nasa mga bisig ka niya;_

na hindi titigil ang mundo kapag wala si Chanyeol, _pero mas makabuluhan ang bawat ikot kung kasayaw mo siya;_

na hindi mawawalan ng bahay na uuwian si Baekhyun kapag wala si Chanyeol, _pero may tahanan sa mga yakap at halik niya._

At sa huli, magpabalik-balik man ang mga araw muli't muli, sa dulo ng bawat gabi, pipiliin at pipiliin pa rin niyang doon umuwi.

** _fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salamat sa pag-abot mo sa point na ito. Alam ko marami pang kakulangan ang fic na ito, pero salamat pa rin sa pagbabasa. Ma-appreciate ko talaga lahat ng comments. Thank you so much. Please continue supporting fic writers at fic fests.
> 
> At sa iyo, BB, salamat sa tahanan. Palaging sa iyo ko gugustuhing umuwi.
> 
> all the love.


End file.
